A Deliberate Coincidence!
by PokeLoverRoxas
Summary: Guy meets one the now several legendary pokemon (Whatever happened to the classics?) -unaware of what she has already done to him- and she asks him to be her trainer. The main character now progresses to meet many new potential fighters and lovers- seeing as he was so misfortunate as to begin his journey in almost every pokemon's mating season...


Ok, here it is, my first fan fiction, Pokemon being my first choice, disregarding my account description (if it's even public I don't know how this website works), it will be a lemon, although it will have a plot. I hope to enhance my literature throughout this, although I already excel at the English language, seeing as it is my primary one, again seeing that I'm raised taught it.

*cough* *cough*

"Damn", thought Alph, it was the only thing he could think of despite him not being very angry. Rather blood loss was making him the opposite.

"What. The. Hell", he attempted to process certain things so that his body could stay stimulated enough to keep him alive. "Phew..." *cough* "why does oxygen usage hurt so much?", he said aloud.

"Alright let's thing of something easier. My name is Alpha, but I'm often called Alph. My parents gave me the full name Alpha Beta Omega, which I personally think was a dick move, seeing they are letters from a dead language, only recently uncovered, and I only know that Alpha means beginning"

*cough* *cough cough*

'A human? Why here of all places?'

"Who's there?", asked Alph, realizing that he was being healed.

'Relax, otherwise this move could go terribly wrong.'

Alpha wasn't impressed to see that is was a Pokemon talking to him, it was strange, he had always been able to understand them, which got him many friends, especially in the city of Enaper, his hometown, where people weren't quite as bad as the rest of the world. No what surprised him was that a Latias was using heal pulse on him.

"Waaah!", he yelped jumping back, thankfully being healed already. As he began to calm down he looked at the Latias and got on one knee, bowing his head.

'Please cut the crap', she said, 'you looked perilous, and all life is precious, wouldn't you agree?', she asked politely, disregarding her previous statement .

"Thank you ma'am", Alpha said, "and yes all life is precious. All pokemon life. I don't understand. Why would someone so free and awesome stop, and considering your identity, appear and HEAL me?", he asked the legendary, truly marveled.

'I've been... Watching you young one. And as you already know our expected life times are bordering immortality. Which is why I have a favor to ask you.' , She replied, her voice calm and soothing the whole way through,

"I owe this to you La- ma'am", he replied refraining from using her actual name, feeling unworthy to do so.

'Thank you, but you may not like what you have just entitled yourself to.' She stated, looking doubtful 'Because what I wish it to be with you. I have searched long and hard, and you are the only one I deem fit for this task. Your heart is full of kindness, and Arceus his self has blessed you with the ability to understand pokemon without the use of telepathy. So young man, will you be my trainer?'

"Ho-ho-ho-holy Shit!", Alph's jaw was hanging down from her previous statement, "Yes of course- infact you healed me after... After... Hmm... Either way you healed me from whatever gave me the injuries that I had. Yes Latias I will even pledge it if I have to."

'That won't be necessary,' Stated the Latias 'However I am well aware that you will require these.' She continued presenting a set of six pokeballs, a strange looking jacket, that was so cool Alph believed it to be necessary, some full restores, which seemed like overkill, and a strange device she claimed to be a pokedex, but looked like a strip of metal.

"Sweet, this is amazing!" Almost yelling, Alpha exclaimed. "Pure awesomeness as a gift from pure awesomeness!"

*Blush*

Alph noticed the Latias blushing and decided to change the subject, "So, what about a nickname? Latias is fine with me if you don't want to though," Alpha began.

'I want you to decide this for me. As a pokemon under your care, and vice versa, I would like for you to apply me a name that you yourself invent for me.'

"Okay then, how's..." He rambled off a long list of names that Latias disapproved, until he noticed her actually body. The way she was shaped, her almost motionless flight pattern, the perfection of her chest's blue triangle. "I've got it," he whispered "How's... Grace?"

Latias smiled and warmly replied 'I love it..' (Along with you) She added with her eyes closed. (And yet... I'm sorry) The rest of the day progressed with the two getting to know each other, with Alph unaware of the journey ahead of him.


End file.
